


【Kingsman: the Golden Circle】BAE（Champagne/Tequila）

by sunnyqma



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyqma/pseuds/sunnyqma
Summary: He knows Champ will always teach him the lessons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊We all know that: Bae is short for the word “babe”, and also means: Before Anything Else.

First priority after waking up for agent Tequila is to wear his type of formal clothes and slowly walk out of Statesman base.  
The sunshine almost makes him burst. He looks at the passer-by, chewing his American bubble gum.

He slightly walks through the familiar streets, and he feels quite a bit dizzy.  
Then he stands by the sidewalk and pick up the whisky bottle besides his waist to drink quite a bit.

A car stops right in front of him, the driver opens the window.  
“Where have you been? You junky little kid.”

That’s the so call familiar southern accent.

“Hey…Champ.” He is quite a bit scared and a sense of guilt filled his heart.  
“Just get in the car right now.” Champagne tells him.

He knows where are they heading for. Champ always gets everything settle down well.

He cannot escape from that.  
Champ gives him anything but clues, singing a southern kind of song, and runs through the following streets.  
“I…I’m sorry.” He says, “I am quite sorry about what I have done.”  
Champ glimpses at him with a strange eye.  
“Thank God.” He looks astonished, but Champ always knows everything, and always make great arrangement.

He’s quite nervous.

“Bad boy as you are.” Champ stops at the familiar place, “You always are.”

They get out of the car.

Champ holds his chin, and says,  
“You know how to beg for pardon.”

The door is opened, he stares at Tequila with a long look.

Tequila’s head is down, like he was a kid doing something bad.

“Yeah……” He says, with fear, “…that’s right.”  
He leans forward, saying it gently and wet, upon Champ’s ear:

“Sorry for what I have done,” he said, “please, punish me.”

Champ stares at him with his eyes squints.

“Great.” He pets Tequila’s head, and then he kisses that slide cheek.  
It seems like agent Tequila had shaved.

To Tequila, this is not the best part he expects. He is always afraid and looking forward to what this man will do to him.

This man touches his chest with his ruthless hand, and kneads his nipple hard, and kiss him with his reckless mouth.

He didn’t expect this kiss, so reckless and out of control.  
He is prevailed on the bed and he lets Champ keep kissing his face.

Like being licked by a dog, or a lion.

He can’t help but burst out laughing.  
“You bad ass.” Champ frowns for a while and gazes at him, “You know what you have done?”  
“I know, I know.” Tequila laughs and says, “I know I am always like that, doing something bad.”  
He stares at Champ.

“But, you will teach me, right?” he whispers by Champ’s ear, “Like you always do.”

it stunned him for a moment, and then Champ smiles.  
“You bad kid,” he kisses Tequila, and says, “of course, I will teach you.”

His hands take over Tequila’s jeans.

Tequila’s legs are wild open and Champ do the favor to help him wilder open.

After the long process of widening, Champ tears the package of the condom and put it on.

He roars with a deep voice, pushing himself into Tequila’s body.

Every movement he makes pulls into the deep of the body, makes Tequila sobbing due to the pleasure. Champ’s roar mixes with Tequila’s sobbing, and the pleasure takes them almost to the infinity.  
He bites Tequila’s lips, tangling his tongue, and pushes into the body.

Paddling Tequila’s cock, he whispers:  
“Thank God,” he says, “I almost lost you.”

“Will…will you?” Tequila pants and says, “afraid of losing me.”

Champ looks at him with a smile.  
“No, I’m not.” He says, “you will come back to me all the time.”

Let me teach you.

“You bad kid.” He kisses Tequila.

I can’t live without you.

He let Tequila ejaculated sperm on his hand.

Not a second.  
Not a second without him.

He holds Tequila in his arms, and whispers in his heart.


	2. 【Kingsman: the Golden Circle】Let’s not fall in love (Champagne /Tequila)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champ is not good at express.

Everything started with a fight everyone was excited to see, and even Champ himself came to see the fight.

Whiskey voted against Ginger again when she said she wanted to fill the vacancy of the retired agent. Tequila just couldn’t bare that anymore.

Was it the male chauvinism again?

“Can you give me a favor not to deliberately vote against Ginger?” He remembered that’s what he said to Whiskey, “male chauvinism can’t be this way against people.”  
So, they started to argue for that.

The words they spoke is meaningless, like:  
“Men all have such kind of complex, don’t you?”  
“What? You were just……getting into the way of her……”  
“What way? I considered everything for her.”  
“Consider what? For her? You are the worst jerk I’ve ever seen.”

Or anything else.

Then They were about to fight each other.

“Get the rehearsal room! For the God sake.” Champ said, “You idiots!” 

They kept arguing on the way to the rehearsal room. Tequila was always slow to argue and speak, knowing everything but debating, and he felt he get mad while talking to Whiskey.

The room was open. He held his shotgun and determined to beat Whiskey.  
“I will not give you any break.” He said, “be careful, you buster.”  
Whiskey swung his long lasso on the ground to make the loud noise, but Tequila was not afraid at all.  
Whiskey kept whipping his lasso to catch him, and he attacked with his shotgun with no mercy.  
It was never a simple game for them. Whiskey stuck his way to attack like battling a cow, and he ran back and forth in every Whisky’s movement, so I was difficult to tell who would win.

“Are you feeling ill today?” Whiskey mocked him, “you were better before.”  
“Well, how about this?” He shot two time against Whiskey, and then attacked him while he was hiding himself from the bullets.

He never expected that Whiskey would trap him with the lasso when he caught Whiskey, and they themselves fell down to the ground.

This moment, Tequila was shocked by electricity. He saw Ginger ran to them and fainted.

It was the collar Champ gave him.

He wakes up in Champ’s room, feeling strange as fuck, and touches his neck.

“You might kill him while close fighting.” Champ says.  
“This is not fear for the God sake.” He angrily sits on the bed and says,  
“You can’t see this shit let Ginger fail to get in the mission.”

“Hush hush.” Champ touches Tequila’s chin and said, “I know.”  
“And the collar……” Tequila wants to take off the collar, “I just can’t……”

“Don’t take it off.” Champ said with a low voice, “wait, alright, we haven’t talk about it appropriately, and it was my fault.”  
He stares at Tequila with gentle eyes.

“What did you mean?” Tequila asked with his eyes glittering.

Champ sighs, and says:  
“I can make you realize one request.” He said, “if I can.”  
Tequila has his whole eyes glittered.  
“Any-thing?”

“If I can make it.” Champ nods his head.

Tequila was quite smart but he still wants to keep this wish until the world’s end.  
He pretends he does not care and kisses Champ’s fluffy cheek, and walks out the door.

Champ feels something might be going to happen, but he is not so determined.  
He doesn’t even know what the kiss means.

Tequila walks far from him.

 

But actually, he just goes to the Statesman Base.  
He doesn’t know how to help Ginger, even though, Ginger tells him not to worry about anything.  
He doesn’t like the feeling of failing to make something right.

He never understands why every vote must have everyone agree with it.

He knows it is different from elections or what, but he still can’t tell the difference.

He will not fight others to express his fury. He’s not the boy before.  
He considers the wish Champ gave him carefully.

But still, he does not know what he wants to realize.  
He’s a simple man, so it takes long for him to come up with it.

And he falls asleep when he is thinking.

Champ talk with Ginger for a while, and then he walks into the office.  
He looks at Tequila with gentle eyes, and sits next to him.

“Wish you a good dream, my boy.” He says, “I don’t know how to deal with it well.”

Like the stuff today.

And,  
Maybe to love someone in a better way.


	3. 【Kingsman: the Golden Circle】FXXK IT（Champagne/Tequila）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Champ never felt disappointed on him.

Agent Tequila made himself addicted to the party. He drank the cheap rum, and stares at the girl on stage taking off her last one cloth.

One brand new, unknown blue wine was on his desk, he frowned, knowing that he can’t drive himself home.  
He drank off the wine with his chin up, feeling head dizzy and a little bit hurt, like he was hit by something. A little bit hurt and exciting.

Electronic Dance Music danced in his brain, and he felt like flying in the sky.  
He was still a bit dizzy, but still quite awake. It was like a ceremony of happiness.

But he still remembered the happiest thing in the world, and it was totally different from drinking wine here.  
When this idea came up in his head, he quivered for a while. The happiest thing?

He felt not quit right, and he should leave here right now.  
He blew his nose, and slowly walked toward the door. Maybe it would be alright if he pretended nothing had had happened.

A sense of guilty hit his back side of head, and he felt like he was worst of the worst.  
There would be no one who would save him.

In the past, he was the cowboy in the circus, addicted to wine, violence, drugs, and sex.  
He never forgot.

He suddenly knew what he was doing, so he stopped, and he wanted to go home.  
He walked out of the door and was careful not to attach somebody.

He was ready to go home with his body reeked of alcohol, hoping no one would see him.  
He was always like that, a stupid asshole.

Almost he would faint on the sidewalk, a strong and powerful arm held him.

“No……Thanks, I just……” He laughed, and looked at the one helped him.  
Was it a perfect illusion? he thought.

Champ frowned and looked at him.  
“Wait……I……” He giggled, “I am fucking dreaming, right?”

He got on the car, and hoped he himself dreaming.  
Maybe it was just a dream.  
After waking up, he had already cried for climax in Champ’s arms.

He finally remembered: meeting climax in his lover’s arms was the happiest thing in the world.

Like punishing him, Champ hit his bottom hardly and it really made him scream but didn’t want to stop.

Every movement hit his erogenous point. He cried and just didn’t want to stop.  
Champ didn’t want to let him go, either. He masturbated Tequila even he just met his climax.

“Keep going……” Tequila cried and asked, “Give me more…...”

He met his climax again after Champ fucked him harder. He cried and stared at Champ’s face.

“I…I’m sorry……” He cried and apologized, “I messed up everything……”  
Champ got more and more harder, and he breathe like a drowning man get the fresh air.  
“No, you were not.” Champ said, “You fucking knows that.”

He heard that, actually he heard that.  
Champ left the red mark on his chest, like to spoil him or to punish him.

His face turned red due to the climax for so many times.

Champ never let people down.

The one who always let people down is him.

Champ kissed him again and again.  
He decided to follow Champ’s step.

Because Champ never felt disappointed on him.


End file.
